


things that you can't say tomorrow day

by hondayota



Series: the lucky ones [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondayota/pseuds/hondayota
Summary: prompt: “what do you mean you’re not attractive whatthefuck” for ronan and adam





	

“Why do you like me?” Adam’s voice cut through the dark of The Barns, exhaustion and the comfortable familiarity of Ronan next to him letting his Henrietta accent make an appearance. Adam had wondered what Ronan saw in him since the first time Ronan’s gaze had lingered too long, something Adam didn’t recognize in his eyes. Adam had since learned the expression as the same one Ronan wore for Matthew, for Opal, unguarded, unpostured: love. But still, Adam wanted to know why Ronan had chosen him. Adam’s question had been self-deprecating, once, but now it was simply curious.

“Who says I like you?” Ronan shot back, the words losing their would-be venom as he was mumbling into a pillow. Adam laughed, tangling their fingers together under the blankets. 

“Whatever. If you did like me,” Adam punctuated this with an eye roll. “What would you like about me? I mean, I’m not attractive.” Adam knew this wasn’t necessarily true, that some people found the strangeness of his features beautiful, but he didn’t know what Ronan thought. 

Ronan sat bolt upright at Adam’s words and surveyed him incredulously. “The fuck, Adam? What do you mean you’re not attractive whatthefuck! Do you own a mirror? I know you do, I’ve been to your shitty apartment, and there’s definitely a few at The Barns.”

Ronan’s reaction sent a flush through Adam’s cheeks, and he tugged Ronan back down to the mattress. “I’m not,” Adam protested. “Not like you or Gansey or Blue.” 

Ronan snorted. “Jesus God, I’m glad you’re not attractive like Sargent. She’s not my type at all. As for what I like about you, I can think of a few things, I guess.” Adam closed his eyes as he listened to Ronan talk, feeling a smile spread across his face. They lay close enough that their shoulders touched, and Adam could feel the way Ronan’s body moved as spoke, gesturing. He could think of a few things he liked about Ronan, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is super duper short but i hope people like it anyway pls lmk if u do  
> also i know these have only been pynch so far but other stuff will be up shortly i promise


End file.
